A Blank Slate
by SailorMelina
Summary: Rewrite of RRSFL.Kurama catches interest in Kimiko Tanagashi,the girl who has absolutely no memories at all since before recently,but,it appears these two have met before.Before he knows it,he gets sucked into a quest to another time with Kimiko. YYH X IY
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Disclaimer!!:** Yu Yu Hakusho…not mine!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha…not mine!!!!!

**A/N(Red Roses Stand For Love readers…please read!!!!):** I know I know…I'm horrible. I just posted up the story, and then I decided to rewrite it. The thing is, no one really commented on it or anything or even added it to any lists. I didn't feel like it was going anywhere. I decided that THIS way, the story will flow better.

_**Dreams**_

"Dialogue"

**Memories/Flashbacks**

_Thoughts _

Prologue: The Dream…

_Who are these people???_

_**A man with long silver tresses much like Kimiko's own kneeled over a woman who seemed to be in great pain. A young child is standing beside the woman crying her eyes out, but not making a sound. All these people's faces were blurred. A field…they were in a field. An open field. The woman keeps struggling to speak…**_

_"**Take care of her, ok Sesshomaru? Promise…please say it…promise…"**_

"_**You shouldn't still be talking," the man answers.**_

"_**Don't let her stay in this time, ok Sessh? I don't want her to grow up here."**_

"…_**Alright."**_

"_**Find the well…please…find it…I love you…"**_

"_**I know."**_

_**The woman's hand goes limp in the man's hand; he says nothing and stands. **_

_Who are you...?_

Kimiko's mind struggled to reach out to the vision.

_Please! Don't die...don't die...I need you...I think I need you...you're-_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** As I've said times before, NO….I do not own any of the following animes: Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha (there are plenty more that I certainly don't own, but they don't pertain to this story).

**_A/N:_** This is a note on the summary. It sucks. Please pay no heed to it.

_**Dreams **_

"Dialogue"

**Memories/Flashbacks **

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: A first day of school a year does not make.

"Kimiko Marie Tanagashi!" yelled a voice from the door.

"Nngh!" groaned the covers.

"Get up, you're going to be late for your first day of high school!"

"No, no, no, no, no…" Kimiko said slowly piecing together the words in her head. School? …Oh yeah. School. Riiiiiight…

Kimiko sensed the body leave the door and got out of bed. First day of school ever, huh? This was going to be an interesting day. All her life, Kimiko had been home schooled…at least that's what people told her. The truth of it was, Kimiko couldn't remember anything at all from when she was born to when she turned 16. Strange, isn't it? She was told she was in a really bad car accident of some and kind and her parents hadn't survived. Plus, she didn't have any other living family member.

What a great sweet sixteen present, "Your parents died in a car crash and now you have almost completely lost your memory." Normal people would be extremely depressed by this and maybe get extremely moody and isolated. Kimiko felt strangely energetic and emotional instead. Kimiko simply supposed she wasn't a very normal person. She still knew how to do things, like algebra and writing and things like that, but she couldn't remember how she learned them or any personal memories and experiences; memories about people or places.

The same voice yelled again jostling Kimiko out of her train of though, but this time, it wasn't for Kimiko.

"Hiei Eugene Jaganshi! Get your ass downstairs right now!"

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" said another shout.

Yup…that's definitely Hiei.

There was some bounding to be heard going down the stairs. Some yelling…some more yelling…possibly a punch or two. Seoko was an "I don't take any crap" sort of woman. She wasn't even the real mother of these two teenagers, but she still took definite charge over them. Seoko had agreed to take care of these two "orphans" even though Seoko herself was only 24 and was unmarried.

Hiei was…well...he didn't talk at all really, and when he did talk, he was annoyed with you. From the one month Kimiko knew him, Kimiko still had only gotten 7 sentences out of the guy. She had no idea what his past was at all or anything. He always seemed to be looking off somewhere else with the standoffish stare. Kimiko felt bad for the cold guy. Kimiko thought she was the one who was supposed to be like that. After all, she had no idea who she was or where she came from. She herself didn't know much of the world except for the amount that had been crammed in her head for the quarter year, but she was pretty sure the world and people weren't all that bad.

Kimiko got dressed and trotted downstairs in an almost-skip. A little preppy, but she was hyper today. Seoko looked at Kimiko up and down, then turned around and mumbled something to herself about the uniform Kimiko was wearing. Kimiko knew what it was about, but she decided not to elaborate on the thought.

Hiei was already at the door waiting with his bag. Hiei most likely would have gone out on his own and run away from home by now, Kimiko was sure, but he seemed to be pulled by someone on a string to stay. Kimiko wasn't sure if it was Seoko or the police or some other higher power, but whoever they were obviously knew how to boss Hiei around.

"No breakfast?" Kimiko asked stuffing a granola bar in her mouth.

"I don't feel like it," he said simply. Kimiko looked a little more closely at Hiei's face. There was a punch mark on there that was no doubt from Seoko. Hiei had come home a little too late last night for Seoko's liking apparently.

"Bye guys," Seoko said getting herself ready for work and heading to the car. Kimiko waved good-bye with her hand that wasn't holding her school bag. Hiei already started walking towards school.

XXX

"Hey Kurama! Looks like we have the same home-" Yusuke was cut off by Kurama covering his mouth with his hand. Kurama gave Yusuke a warning look about the name he used in this schools and in front of humans. "Oh yeah… 'Shuichi'."

If this had been a normal school year, Yusuke would be in a different homeroom than Yusuke since Kurama was a year older. But, this year (Kurama's last year in high school), the school board tried to mix up the homerooms with mixed grades. Why? Who knows? Kurama actually used to go to a private school too… but on request of a certain king of the underworld, he switched to be in the same school with Yusuke. Why? Kurama was sure it had to be with some kind of mission. Koenma said, "You'll see" and Yusuke didn't seem to know. Kurama was a little more careless nowadays, but of course, his mind was still sharp. He was puzzled to Koenma's request all the same.

Kuwabara was in his homeroom as well. Kurama wondered what strange surprise awaited them next.

The teacher seemed to open the door right as the tardy bell rang. The teacher stepped up to the front of the classroom. The woman wore a stern face with the clothes of a businesswoman and her hair tied up in a bun so tight that it seemed like it could possibly restrict her thinking.

"Hello, class. Welcome to a new year of high school. Some of you are new to this, and some of you aren't. Either way, I'm sure you'll have in interesting time here."

Kurama noticed she said 'interesting' instead of 'fun'.

"I shall be taking attendance now."

The teacher began to call off names. One by one, a "Here" or "Present" was said. Kurama didn't pay much attention until one name caught his ear.

"Jaganshi, Hiei?"

There was no answer.

"Jaganshi, Hiei?" the teacher repeated.

At this, the teacher shook her head and was about to continue on when…

"Here."

The door slid open, and in came the said Hiei Jaganshi.

"Thank you for coming to class Mr. Hiei Jaganshi," the teacher said coolly. There were some giggles coming from a few girls in the class.

"Hiei!" Yusuke cried.

"Yes, you idiot. Who did you think I was? That woman only said my name 3 times."

More giggles were heard from the girls of the class.

"When did shorty become…uhh…so tall?" Kuwabara asked confused.

Kurama was also interested to why Hiei looked like an actual 18-year-old.

"Quiet down, class."

The class still talked.

"I said quiet down!"

There wasn't another sound.

"Hiei, you need to slow down! I can barely-" said the voice of girl coming from the door sounding a little out of breath. "Ohhhhh…"

"And you are?" the teacher asked expectantly.

"Tanagashi…Kimiko," she said carefully, as if waiting for a death sentence.

Kimiko? Is it…you?

Kurama snapped his head to the girl coming through the door entrance. It was she. It had been about a quarter of a year now…but it was she.

**Kurama's Flashback:**

**The girl seemed so mistrustful. She refused to look at him and yet…she was so lonely. Why did Kurama care so much about this stranger?**

**Kurama stood looking perplexed at this girl who was sitting in the corner of his room. Something had to be done about this. Koenma had already called him and yelled at him about keeping her with him.**

**He walked closer to the girl who was sitting in her corner. She had been sitting in this corner ever since Kurama had given her clothes to wear. Such stubbornness. He kneeled down right behind her as she still faced her corner with her knees held tight to her.**

"**Is the corner of my room really all the interesting?"**

**She looked back at him for a second with questioning eyes. Then…………she looked back at the wall again. Apparently, the corner of his room really was interesting.**

**Well, she must be hungry. I could hear it. Kurama put down the tray that had sandwich on it next to her. It was basically just something he pulled out of the fridge and warmed up. Nothing special. She sniffed the air and looked next to her at the sandwich. She looked at Kurama and down at the sandwich several times before touching it. When she had actually touched it, she pulled her hand back.**

"**It's not poison," Kurama said trying to reassure her. She was acting like an abandoned puppy.**

**After a moment's hesitation, she quickly took the sandwich and ate it rather hungrily. In about five seconds, the sandwich was gone. As Kimiko chewed, Kurama could see a few tears sliding down her cheek. Along with this came a few gasps of sobbing. Strangely enough, Kurama had to push back the urge to hug her.**

**Kurama noticed something dangling from her neck while she was bent over the food. As the light glinted on it, he noticed it said something.**

"**Kimiko…"**

**End Flashback**

"Well, Miss Tanagashi and Mr. Jaganshi," the teacher said. "I would very much like it if you would please find a seat and meet me after school for disrupting class. Also Miss Tanagashi, please wear the proper school uniform next time."

The girl looked down at herself. And shrugged. She was wearing the normal school uniform, except for the skirt. She was wearing pants instead. A few of the girls in the class began to whisper.

"Wow! Somebody got into trouble faster than I did!" Yusuke blurted out.

"You too Mr…"

"Kuwabara, Kazuma!"

The real Kuwabara stood up in his seat and began to make a fuss. The teacher began to get annoyed by this class already.

"Both of you are staying after school!" The two began to argue when the teacher yelled, "Or I will make the rest of your school lives as miserable as humanly possible!"

The two shut up.

XXX

Hiei was now able to look at Yusuke face- to- face with his glares. This did not make teasing him any easier. It was now after homeroom, and they all amazingly had free period (including Kimiko!).

"I'm not use to talking to you at eye level! When the heck did you get so tall and…teenager looking? " Yusuke asked.

"Koenma."

Kurama smiled as he said, "Well now Hiei, that answers who was the cause, but there was no answer to when and why. Would you care to explain?"

Hiei glared at Kurama for being so cocky.

"I killed a human…"

**Hiei's Flashback:**

**Hiei couldn't say that he really regretted it much. Nope. He didn't. The guy was a jerk anyways. He stared right at Koenma with his usual nonchalant face.**

"**Hiei, you know that it's a large crime for demon to kill a human…" Koenma said seriously.**

**Hiei didn't respond. He just held his stare.**

"**But, since the situation was difficult and you have helped Yusuke on his missions before, I'm going to give you a lighter punishment."**

**Yukina had just blown into town that day and was coming to visit everyone. Unfortunately, she got horribly lost and ended up in the more slum district of the city. Of course there happened to be some stupid ass that started to…well, we'll just say do something inappropriate. Luckily for her, Hiei could sense she was there and saved her. But, Hiei had lost his temper enough that he killed the guy (who was a convict from prison anyways, but still).**

"**And?" Hiei said annoyed. "What am I going to do?"**

"**We're putting you in a human teenage body. You're going to high school from now until you graduate. You'll be with Yusuke, Kwabara, and Kurama."**

"**WHAT!" Hiei shouted.**

**Kurama he could handle. As much as Hiei hated to admit it, Kurama was his friend. Sort of. The thing with Yusuke and that fool was that they both had a brain the size of his thumb. He got easily annoyed with both of them and often got into many arguments (in which he didn't yell at all while the other two were loud enough to crack a window). Well, maybe Yusuke was not as bad as the other fool, but he was still bad.**

"**You're kidding me."**

"**No, I don't joke about this kind of stuff."**

**Koenma handed Hiei a small pill. "Take this. It alters your body and age for a certain amount of time." Hiei stared at it with his arms crossed while the pill still lay in Koenma's hand. "Just take the thing. It's either this or a possible death sentence."**

**A death sentence? Hiei just couldn't have that. He wasn't really into being a big criminal anymore. He took the pill and shoved it in.**

**End Flashback**

Hiei decided not to bother to explain himself to them.

"Wow,who you killedmust've been a real loser if Koenma let you off so easy," Kuwabara said trying to get in the conversation too.

"Oh yes, Yukina has justbeen in town lately. Hasn't she, Hiei?" Kurama teased.

Hiei didn't even bother to look at Kurama. Kurama already knew he was silently getting a death threat.

"Yukina is here?" Kuwabara began dancing around like a love-struck idiot as he always did whenever there was any conversation about the girl.

Yusuke got into Kuwabara's face. "Yeah, idiot. She's beenliving with Keiko as an exchangestudent ever since summer."

Kuwabara ignored him and continued with his "obsess over Yukina" dance. The other three decided to ignore him and continue on to pin down Hiei with questions.

"So what exactly is the punishment?" Kurama asked.

"I have to live in a teenage body…with…hormones…for the rest of this school year."

0.o

10 minutes of laughing and making fun of Hiei and Hiei making death threats and glares later...

"Yusuke, why is Kurama in your infernal school anyways? I thought he was too smart for it."

"Well, yeah, but Koenma said something about 'in case of difficult situations'. By the way Hiei, who was that hot chick with the silver hair that followed after you this morning? Even Kurama couldn't stop staring at her! "

Kurama slapped Yusuke hard on the shoulder with a casual look on his face as. "I was not staring at her for the same reason you think. It's just that…I know her."

"Ohhh…Kurama has an old flame!" Yusuke mocked.

"No, not quite like that," Kurama said trying not to show his embarrassment. Although…he did…feel, well…when it came to her…never mind!

XXX

After class, Kimiko found herself cornered by a small group of girls. They seemed to all be in the same group and did not look too happy.

"So…Tanagashi," said one girl who seemed to be the leader, "What is your relationship with Shuichi Minamino?"

"Eh?"

"Just answer the question!" yelled another one of the girls.

"You mean…the one with the red hair? Uhh...I don't know, I-"

The leader girl scoffed. "Well, there obviously must be something since he was staring at you all class! Who do you think you are? Isn't it enough that you're already chasing after one hot guy that you have to capture the eyes of another!"

"Whoa….whoa, whoa, whoa," Kimiko said trying to get her to slow down. "What do you mean chasing after a hot guy? You mean Hiei?"

"You're on such informal terms with him?"

"Well, yeah. He's my brother."

"But…but you guys…you guys have different-"

Kimiko was forced to explain why they had different last names and that they were basically adopted, but they still considered each no more than siblings. As for Kurama…Kimiko noticed he was staring at her too. Of course she kept these thoughts to herself. She couldn't help but blush every time she looked at him. Something about him made herhead whirland caused her thoughts to go every which way.

She felt like she had maybe known him from before, and maybe she had! Kimiko couldn't know forreally, since she couldn't remember anything. She knew one thing for sure though, he sure did smell nice; like roses.

"So, you guys think that he…" Kimiko paused to say this. "Likes me?"

"Well, he's definitely interested in something about you!" said another girl.

"Maybe it's because of her ugly uniform!" sneered the leader.

Kimiko looked down at herself again. She was wearing the boy's uniform pants. She somehow found the skirt much too short for her liking. There were too many chances that a guy would look up there. Seoko hadn't spared Kimiko with "the talk" and how 3 in 5 guys are most likely perverts.

"You girls obviously seem to know Minamino well. I mean really now, isn't today just the first day of school? Did you guys know him from a previous school or something?" Kimiko chastised trying to still sound polite.

The girls talked among themselves and seemed embarrassed. The leader of the girls glared at Kimiko and ran off with the trail of girls behind her. Kimiko smirked. My first friends at my first day of high school. This is going to be an interesting and looooong first year of high school…

End Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** Wheee! Chapter one is up! I promise that I won't delete this one. I promise! Hehe. Well, as you can see, this story is really different from my first one, but a lot of it I'm going to copy and paste from my old one. How shall I do this? You will see! Has anyone noticed how many times I used "…"? Does anyone else have this problem. 0.o


End file.
